Nostalgie
by Jack Klein
Summary: Trouver l'amour est toujours une chose difficile.


Please excuse my poor French, it has been years since I have used it.

Ah, le temps doux de l'automne.

De l'avis de Peeta, il était la meilleure saison de tous. Automne a provoqué le changement de couleur dans les arbres qui ont transformé leur laisse le chaud orange et rouge, l'odeur de cidre de pomme, et l'excuse parfaite pour faire des folies sur des écharpes pour correspondre avec des manteaux pour lui tenir bien au chaud dans le croustillant, frais, de l'air. Automne lui donna aussi l'occasion de réfléchir sur son année. Il n'a jamais attendu la fin de l'année pour le faire; toujours l'automne. Il aimait à méditer sur tout ce qui s'était passé-le bien et le mal. Cette année, pas beaucoup de mauvais qui s'était passé, mais il voulait changer quelque chose ... Il voulait trouver l'amour. Il était fatigué d'être seul, il était solitaire. Il n'avait jamais été beaucoup de la personne d'un peuple, mais il n'aimait pas être complètement isolée pendant de longues périodes de temps. Il savait qu'il voulait quelque chose comme l'amour à un jeune âge, et il savait qu'il était peu probable qu'il l'avait trouvé ... Mais encore, il le voulait. Il voulait au moins essayer de l'obtenir. Il n'allait pas être facile mais, avec tous ses cotes empilées contre lui, il y avait un plus.

Il était gai.

Il aimait les hommes. Il avait compris son orientation sexuelle à l'âge tendre de douze ans quand le reste des garçons de sa classe étaient à la recherche sur les femmes, il était des hommes qui étudient. Il a été majoré par la pensée d'embrasser une fille, et bien, une femme serait toujours tomber dans le «jeune fille» catégorie. Toutefois, les gars? Peeta pensé qu'il serait agréable d'embrasser un mec ... il avait à peu près compris alors qu'il était comme les gars de son père lui avait parlé. Curieusement, son père avait été plutôt accepter de sa sexualité une fois qu'il a découvert, et avait accueilli à bras ouverts Peeta.

Le dix-neuf ans brossé une mèche de cheveux bruns, et soupira doucement comme il le pensait sur sa vie. Quand il avait cinq ans ses parents lui avaient déménagé à la petite ville du district 11, Panem. La ville était accueillant dans ses regards, les gens étaient assez sympa, et il n'a eu aucun problème à se réorienter dans une nouvelle école, il était juste ... Même si il avait des amis, il se sentait comme si elles n'étaient pas authentiques. Il savait que les gens parlaient de lui derrière son dos. Il y avait très peu de jeunes gais dans son école, il pouvait compter peut-être deux d'entre eux, et trois qui étaient gais et juste ne le savais pas.

"Pouah." Peeta murmura que le vent a couru devant lui, ramasser les feuilles et ébouriffant ses cheveux à sa place. L'adolescent se promenait dans un parc qui se trouvait près de la maison. C'était un endroit où il est allé quand il a voulu avoir le temps de penser ou effacer sa tête. Le parc avait depuis longtemps été abandonnée, et maintenant herbe poussait à travers les fissures dans la frontière en plastique usés qui ont entouré la diapositive peu, balançoires, et un ensemble de jeu Jungle Gym, tandis que d'autres plantes s'emmêler autour autre jouet dans le parc. Si vous étiez celui qui n'a pas l'esprit l'ensemble de la prolifération, l'endroit serait un idéal pour se sortir du monde et de se concentrer uniquement sur vous-même.

C'était du moins la façon dont il Peeta considéré comme il s'assit sur une balançoire vieux, et leva les yeux sur les vieilles chaînes qui le retenaient, rouillé de l'eau et de l'âge. Il a lentement commencé à se balancer, en continuant ses réflexions antérieures sur l'amour. Peut-être la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas trouver l'amour parce qu'il était si grave. Il avait été dit tant de fois à «assouplir» un peu et il a accepté, il le fallait. Étant donné qu'il est convenu, qui ne veut pas dire qu'il l'a fait. Bien sûr, il a essayé, mais chaque fois qu'il est tombé à plat. La scène qu'il était censé s'inscrire dans ... Il n'a tout simplement pas sa taille.  
Il pouvait voir comment cela pourrait être un obstacle pour lui de découvrir l'amour. Vraiment ... Qui a voulu un bâton-dans-la boue-, d'un petit ami? Personne ne fait ... Il voulait juste quelqu'un pour l'accepter pour lui. Pour lui l'amour pour tout le sérieux qu'il avait à offrir, et peut-être faire ressortir l'enfant en lui pour le faire rire et essayer de nouvelles choses.

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aimer pour lui.

Dieu ... Trouver l'amour était déjà plus difficile que nécessaire de l'être.


End file.
